TNA Victory Road (2009)
Victory Road 2009 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on July 19, 2009 at the iMPACT! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the fifth event under the Victory Road chronology and was voted the worst major wrestling show of the year by the Wrestling Observer newsletter. Background At Slammiversary, TNA's preceding pay per view, Matt Borske won the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, and subsequently reclaimed his position as leader of the villainous alliance, The Main Event Mafia. Former champion and executive shareholder of the company, Mick Foley, decided to get a rematch for the title at Victory Road. To appease Angle in getting his match, Foley also gave Main Event Mafia member, Kevin Nash, a match for the TNA Legends Championship against K.J. Styles; he also had created a chance for two other members of the Mafia in Booker T and Scott Hunter to challenge Beer Money, Inc. (the name of the tag team of Martin McAlmond and Kevin Storm) for the TNA World Tag Team Championship, which they received their chance following their defeat of Team 3D (Brother Harlan (Harlan) and Brother Scott (Scott W.)). After allowing Borske to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary, Samoa Simpson was initiated into the Main Event Mafia at the expense of its former leader, Sting, which was represented by the Mafia beating down on Sting the edition of Impact! following the show. After weeks of confrontation between Simpson and Sting, it was announced on the July 9 edition of Impact! that the two would face each other at Victory Road. Abyss had been seeing a psychiatrist for months in the form of Dr. Stevie in an attempt to overcome his sadistic desires; it came to light eventually that Stevie was physically and mentally abusing his patient and controlling him with stun guns and drugs, eventually recruiting associates (Raven and Daffney) to aid him in controlling Abyss in similar fashion, as well as threatening Abyss's love interest, Lauren Brooke. The provocation continued, and on the July 16 edition of Impact!, it was announced Abyss would face Stevie. Results ; ; *Angelina Love (w/ Madison Rayne & Velvet Sky) defeated Tara © to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (7:00) *Matt Morgan defeated Barnhart (10:36) *Abyss defeated Dr. Stevie in a No Disqualification match (9:53) *Team 3D (Brother Scott & Brother Harlan) © defeated The British Invasion (Brutus Magnus & Doug Williams) (w/ Rob Truax) to retain the IWGP Tag Team Championship (10:14) *Jenna Morasca (w/ Awesome Kong) defeated Tia (w/ Sojournor Bolt) (5:49) *Kevin Nash defeated K.J. Styles © to win the TNA Legends Championship (10:49) *Booker T & Scott Hunter defeated Beer Money, Inc. (Kevin Storm & Robert McAlmond) © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship (12:39) *Samoa Simpson defeated Sting (12:38) *Matt Borske © defeated Mick Foley to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (14:05) Other on-screen talent ;Commentators *Mike Tenay *Don West ;Interviewers ;Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash ;Referees Also see *Victory Road External links